Anode rotators, also known as high speed starters, generally, are known in the art. An anode rotator supplies current to a stator which causes the spinning of a rotor of an X-ray tube (or motor) at different speeds. Low speed is typically operated at 50-60 Hertz (line operated) and high speed is operated at 180 hertz. There is a need for improved anode rotators.